


No traitor left un-insulted

by Mirsheb



Series: The Blind traitor [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Betrayal, No truely graphic violence, grumpy sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirsheb/pseuds/Mirsheb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack by pirates, a young sith lord deals in her own way with traitors in the ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No traitor left un-insulted

Osik osik osik osik!

Ducking in behind a fortunate stack of crates, Verd pressed the heel of her hand against where the shot had cut through her side, winching at the pain. Seemingly having escaped her attackers, she slumped to the ground, trying to keep her hands steady long enough to get out a kolto patch and slap it on the wound. It would need proper tending to soon, but for now, it would do. 

Out of immediate danger her mind began racing. What was common pirates doing so close to an imperial compound? They couldn't have actually believed that she’d actually manage to kill a sith lord, could they? not that other hadn’t managed that before, but this close to other imperials? 

She needed to get back to her ship, have Chekar take a look at it and then find the miserable bastards who did this. Peeking out from her hiding spot behind the crates, she eyed the path between the imperial garrison, hidden behind a ridge, and the site of the attack, quickly ducking back down, incase someone wanted to take a potshot at her. 

The crates she’d hidden behind were seemingly leftovers from the half bombed out house behind her, with clear scorch marks on her side, where there weren't missing entire parts of the crates. From what she remembered of the trip to get here, there were several similar sights along the road, evidence of the heavy fighting in the area. Maybe that was why the pirates was here?

when nothing happened, she should have felt reassured that it was safe to come out, but everything in her gut told her no. Reaching into the force, she tried to spread out her awareness, to find the source of her bad feelings, but before she got an answer the familiar clatter of armored boots, brought Verd back to the present. From behind the boxes she could see two familiar 

“. . . never thought we’d be working with pirate scum, but orders are orders, i guess. Let's hope they finished the job.” A gruff laughter emanated from one of the soldiers, but the sith could sense the soldiers discomfort and a felt the loyalty aimed at a familiar presence.  
“Let's hope so. . . don't wanna have to put down a sith on my own.”

She stopped breathing as they passed, too focused on listening for their steps to vanish while also processing what she’d overheard, to notice that she needed air.  
An acidic rage began to build as she realized that someone had intended to have her killed.. and by common pirates no less.  
Verd didn't fall short when it came to enemies. She’d always spoken her mind, often when it would have better to be quiet, but as she had gained the title of dark lord, many voices had been quieted, but a few still remained. 

Of all who wanted her dead, her master seemed the most likely. She was a young, powerful lord with ambitions, and he knew where that lead. Killing their master was the traditional way of rising to the rank of darth, like he himself had done, many years ago. 

This treachery would not be allowed to stand, the troopers would pay. Following orders or not, they had tried to kill her and that would not go unpunished. 

-

 

Setting of the small explosive she was carrying, made the two troopers come running, as she had hoped. firing a quick round into the first troopers gut, certainly got trooper number two’s attention, as they dropped down behind a large rock, dragging their friend behind them. 

using her force enhanced hearing, she picked up the troopers plea for reinforcement. had this been any trooper, they might have gotten a med-evac, but with the mission they were on, Verd was not surprised to soon hear the distant noice of speeders, as she, mainly to keep the trooper behind the rock, fired a couple of shots sloppily around it.

When the squad of soldiers beneath her quickly formed a half circle around their friends with their bikes, the zabrak put away her gun, placed her grim sith helmet back on her head and drew her saber. She would not tolerate betrayal.

Flinging herself down towards the soldiers that had dared to fire at her, the sith lord drew on the force, keeping her decent controlled enough to not crush herself against the ground, but fast enough to use her weight against her unfortunate targets, milling around far beneath her. 

Fueled by the pain in her still bleeding wound, Verd let out a loud battle cry as she gave up the controlled descent and let herself fall the remaining meters.  
“Ramaanar, hut’uun!”  
She drove down her saber with all the fury she could muster, using the pain that were shooting through her, to drive her saber through the armor of the soldier in front of her. 

-

Breathing heavy, she stood over the bodies of her masters soldiers, and only slowly lowered her saber as she came down from the rush of combat. 

Looking over the site of the quick, brutal fight, the wheels started turning in her head. There was no going back. If the sith lord returned to her master, he would try again soon. . . no, better to let him think that his scheme succeeded, and that his apprentice is dead.  
with her helmet in one hand, she knelt down, and dragged of the helmet of one of the troopers. He seemed to still be alive, if barely, and wouldn't last long like this. . . or at least that's what Verd told herself as she pushed her helmet over his head. Picking up the rifle beside him, she took aim and let the lasers from the gun streak across the helmet, leaving long scorching marks, but not actually going though.  
Guess it was a quality helmet after all.  
More gently, she dragged of the helmet of the soldier and replaced his helmet before putting him out of his misery with a well placed shot between the armor plates. 

Getting back on her feet she dropped her own helmet, leaving it in the dirt with the bodies, hoping the troopers would take it as a sign that she was dead, for lack of a body. 

She left the battlefield without looking back, finding a small crevice in the rocky landscape, where she would have a moment to think over the situation. 

Very well, she reasoned. . . If her master wanted to play it like this, she would return the favor. The sith lord retrieved her holocom from a protected pocket underneath her armor, dialing a frequency which led a small hologram of a humanoid in heavy armor pop up in the air above her comm.  
“Su cyu’gar, ner vod. . . I have an offer for you and a few friends. . .”


End file.
